Back In Arkham Again!
by the-CHELO
Summary: The Joker, The Penguin, and The Riddler are returning to Arkham Asylum after being caught red-handed by Batman. At first a place they despised, the trio and the rest of the inmates gradually see an upside to Arkham Asylum itself, and what better way to show their new perspective than to sing an ode to the institute for the insane. Parody to Human Again from Beauty & The Beast


**DON'T OWN EITHER DISNEY OR BATMAN. IT IS JUST A PARODY. PLEASE DON'T SUE!**

Penguin:

Joker, for the umpteenth time, this is all your fault!

Riddler:

I'm baffled that you hardly even try to learn from your blunders.

Joker:

Oh pish posh Pengy, Eddie! Lighten up, so what if we are sent back to the asylum? Things just happen. Let the past be the past, just like all the bodies I had buried!

Riddler:

You might think so, but I find this cycle quite dull. Redundantly captured, time and time again, with our ploys demeaningly foiled.

Penguin:

And then being placed in this low-borne building for cuckoos once more. Highly unsuitable for a glorified gentleman like myself.

Joker:

Oh please! Do you two honestly believe that you aren't suitable for this place? Well, unlike the both of you, I feel absolutely right at home! Sweet, sweet home. Where I have time to plot my fun, reasonless homicides! Plan my stupendous games! And draft how my next date will be with the Batman! Yes mis amigos, this is the place where we can embark our schemes for the upcoming days. Just think!

Joker:

 _I'll be pranking again_

 _While laughing again_

 _With each joke guaranteeing a kill_

 _Back in Arkham again_

 _Only Arkham again_

 _Where the corridors will give you a chill_

 _I'll be singing again_

 _'Bout me and Batsy again_

Riddler:

 _Urging us to demand aspirin pills!_

Joker:

 _I'll pull a trick, maybe two_

 _And be done before noon_

Joker, Penguin, & Riddler:

 _As we settle in Arkham again_

Man Bat & Killer Moth:

 _Back in Arkham again_

 _Only Arkham again_

Scarecrow:

 _Where our crimes famously become lore_

Man Bat & Killer Moth:

 _Back in Arkham again_

 _Good ole Arkham again_

Poison Ivy:

 _It's crazy you ain't seen before_

 _I will plant my dear seeds_

 _They will grow, yes indeed_

 _Cause nature is what I most adore_

 _Be without human touch_

 _They will bloom!_

 _Just like such!_

 _They'll be safe here in Arkham again_

Penguin & Riddler:

 _Back in Arkham again_

 _Only Arkham again_

 _It's a place where things do not make sense_

Penguin:

 _I'll be kind for a change_

Joker:

 _Really? That'd be strange!_

Penguin:

 _Can I help it if I wish to be free?_

 _I'll return to my lounge_

 _With my penguins around_

 _Perched atop of my throne like a king_

 _Far from fools off their meds_

 _Gotham's true figurehead but instead-_

Arkhamites:

 _I'm in Arkham again!_

Harvey:

 _Restraint behind this steel cell_

 _But systems are bound to flaws_

 _I'm the one who will fight_

 _To show all wrong from right_

 _Any day now!_

Two-Face:

 _Or we could let loose all hell_

 _Cause really, who follows the law_

 _With the flip of the coin_

 _Our two paths shall rejoin_

 _Any day now!_

Killer Croc:

 _Within my sewers you better beware!_

Riddler:

 _A riddle here and maybe one over there_

Mad Hatter:

 _Wondrous years_

 _Of madness and cheers_

 _While pouring some tea!_

Arkhamites:

 _Back in Arkham again_

 _Only Arkham again_

Mr. Freeze:

 _I'll work endlessly to cure my wife_

Firefly:

 _Things on fire again!_

 _My flamethrower again!_

Mr. Zsasz:

 _I will mark you all up with my knife!_

Black Mask:

 _I'll be shooting again_

 _At my dumb men again_

Bane:

 _Bring my comeback in the form of strife!_

(Harley Quinn skips toward Joker and embraces the reluctant Prince Of Crime)

Harley Quinn:

 _Little push little shove_

 _We will whoosh fall in love_

 _Be a couple in Arkham again!_

(In a hallway at Arkham Asylum)

Warden Sharpe:

My goodness, what is wrong with these inmates?! They have yet to cease singing the minute they arrived to the institute.

Commissioner Gordon:

My reply would've been "They are simply insane", but we both know better. I have to admit, it is odd. What is even more odd is that they all seem to sing in perfect sync. It started with just Joker, Riddler, and Penguin, and immediately everyone chimed in as if on cue.

Warden Sharpe:

Do you think this is a devise to distract us? Have us indulge in this mad trance while they find the means to escape?!

Commissioner Gordon:

Judging by the way the song began, and the theme behind the composition, I don't think that's the case. If anything, they are joyous to be here.

Warden Sharpe:

Wait a second, you're meaning to tell me you LISTENED?

Commissioner Gordon:

They are ALL singing it, Sharpe. It's booming throughout the hallways, it's not hush hush.

Warden Sharpe:

Oh, this is why I demand a facility with much more space.

(Commissioner Gordon patted Warden Sharpe's shoulder)

Commissioner Gordon:

You do realize more space would only make the singing echo louder?

(Back with the inmates)

Professor Pyg:

 _I'll...be...singing again!_

 _With my children again!_

Magpie:

 _These glass windows are just so shiny_

Arkhamites:

 _Back in Arkham again_

 _Only Arkham again_

Rat Catcher:

 _Surrounded by my rats casually_

Deacon Blackfire:

 _I'll be praying again!_

 _To my great lord again!_

Calendar Man:

 _It's a field day for us, can't you see_

Arkhamites:

 _If we try to escape_

 _We'll be caught by the cape_

 _To the cops where we'll go_

 _A court trial, so and so_

 _Then we're back in Arkham-_

Professor Pyg: _AGAAAAAAIIIIIINNNNN!_

(Professor Pyg jumps off from a high platform, dives down with his arms wide open, and falls into the grip of his Dollotrons. They steadied him on his feet right when the song was at its end)

Professor Pyg: _SQUEEEEEEEE!_

THE END

 **Yeah, this was a random post, but I couldn't help myself. Leave some reviews on what you think. Was it good? Or was it hell? Oh well. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
